vermelho e verde
by loowblack
Summary: - poderoso e fatal. uma dupla invencível, irresistível. HarryxGinny


**# VERMELHO E VERDE**

Senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo e então vi aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes me encarando.

- Onde estão seus óculos?

Mas ele não respondeu. Eu olhei mais acima, procurando me fixar no seu rosto e entender sua expressão, e então percebi: ele não tinha mais a cicatriz.

- Acabou, agora ele pode ser derrotado, eu consegui. Agora vocês vão acabar com ele por mim. – ele deu um sorriso cansado e triste, e de repente foi se apagando, sumindo.

- Não Harry, não! – eu tentava agarrar seus ombros, mas eles já não eram substanciais, e ele se afastava lentamente enquanto eu tentava segurá-lo de alguma forma.

Aquele nó tão conhecido foi subindo pela minha garganta, meu desespero aumentando gradualmente conforme ele ia se misturando à uma densa névoa às suas costas: era como se os dementadores estivesse de volta. E eu sentia só desespero, eu não ia perdê-lo de novo, não agora.

Corri, tropecei, levantei, corri... me misturava à névoa chamando seu nome, mas o meu corpo parecia estar aos pedaços, o ar me faltava. Eu engasgava e arfava, meus olhos lacrimejavam contra a minha vontade e eu sentia minha testa pingar suor.

E quanto mais eu me fundia à névoa, mais eu o perdia. Sua imagem apareceu, torturante, na minha cabeça. Como se eu estivesse presa numa sala claustrofóbica com rostos dele preenchendo todo o teto, as paredes, o chão, meu coração. Eu me engasgava com seu cheiro e isso ia me matando aos poucos, como se ele estivesse lá só pra me sufocar.

Eu caí de joelhos num chão duro e frio. O mais estranho era que por mais que tivesse vendo seu rosto, sentindo seu cheiro, ele me parecia mais distante do que nunca. Como se eu estivesse presa à ele por um fio, um fio como uma lembrança prestes a ser derramada em uma penseira.

"Você só está presa à sua própria lembrança, garota tola" - eu despertei com minha própria voz ecoando essa frase na minha cabeça.

Sentei na cama do dormitório, estava tudo muito quente e escuro, e eu estava coberta de suor. As garotas ao meu lado não acordavam mais quando eu gritava em pesadelos, menos Jennifer Loomp que estava virada para mim, com o semblante preocupado.

- Você está bem, Ginny?

- Sim, sim... eu estou... não se preocupe, eu estarei de volta ao normal daqui um minuto. – eu travava uma luta: pronunciar as palavras ou fazer o ar atravessar meus pulmões? Aparentemente eu estava indo mal nas duas.

- Ginny, espero que seus pesadelos passem logo. Está sendo difícil pra todo mundo; talvez se você pegasse leve com Amico, você não precisaria pegar tantos castigos...bem, pense bem e durma, eu estou realmente preocupada com você.

- Tudo bem, obrigada, Jenny.

Ela não entendia, meu problema não é Amico, nem Aleto, nem Snape como diretor, ou até mesmo os castigos que estavam dando pra nós. Eu superava isso, não me importava mais, o problema era outro. Era Harry, era a idéia do que ele estava fazendo e o quão angustiante era não receber notícias.

Ora, não que eu ainda seja uma menininha boba, louca pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, não; eu sou apenas Ginny, uma Ginny preocupada com dois amigos e um irmão suicidas, que estavam à busca obsessiva de uma missão que Dumbledore os deixou. E a idéia me parecia cada vez mais idiota conforme eu ia pensando nisso.

Não importava se ele era Harry Potter, que diabos ele estava pensando quando aceitou essa missão de Dumbledore? Será que ele não entendia o quão impossível essa missão poderia ser, que ele estava sendo perseguido, que ele era o Indesejável Nº 1?

O pior é que nos meus sonhos, cada vez mais freqüentes, ele aparecia dizendo algo como "eu consegui, agora vocês podem acabar com ele por mim", como se ele estivesse marcado a fazer uma coisa para possibilitar a aniquilação de Voldemort. E essa coisa da qual ele parecia estar marcado a fazer me cheirava a sacrifício, bem típico de Harry. E então ele desaparecia. Era bem a cara dele.

E então eu senti novamente, pela segunda vez em uma semana: um peso fora do normal no estomago, de repente eu estava deitada, com a cabeça latejando.

A sensação era de que eu estava sendo observada tão profundamente que chegava a perfurar minhas veias. E eu me perguntei se, alguma vez, ele se dava tempo de pensar em mim. Se, de vez em quando, ele se lembrava de que eu estava aqui, bem aqui, pensando no que ele estava fazendo.

Será que tinha como ele saber o quanto de preocupação que me causava?

Aquela sensação de ter alguém te observando, mas Jenny já tinha ido dormir, e todo o resto estava silencioso. "Não tem ninguém que observando Ginevra, você está ficando louca."

A única pessoa com quem eu dividia essa sensação era Luna. Porque ela é a única que não achava estranho, que não me achava louca. Talvez porque ela pense estar sendo vigiada diariamente mesmo, mas ela me apoiava.

Ela dizia que Harry estava pensando em mim, e isso é assustador. É como se ele estivesse me observando de bem longe.

Eu não precisava namorar com ele, eu já superei isso. Eu só precisava saber se ele está vivo, se ele está bem, se ele não está tentando ser o herói de novo e se sacrificando.

Eu estava pensando, em alguns dias é natal. Será que no natal ao menos Ron me mandaria uma carta? Seria meu presente de natal mais importante, mais significativo. Eu merecia, eu estava sendo uma boa menina, né. Não estava enlouquecendo (talvez) e nem correndo atrás deles. Nem fazendo loucuras, nem nada. Se bem que tentar roubar a espada de Gryffindor foi uma loucura. Mas não perto do que eles devem estar fazendo, eu realmente merecia noticias.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

Mas a carta nunca chegou, as coisas que eu mais gostava não chegavam.

O Natal chegou, mas foi diferente, não deu aquela sensação de aconchego, nem família, nem amigos. Nem perto disso. Foi angustiante e a carta não chegava nunca.

Depois do natal Luna também não chegou.

E depois de um tempo eu tive que ir pra casa me esconder.

Mas a sensação de estar sendo avaliada não passou. Nunca passava.

Houve uma vez em que eu olhei pela janela de casa e podia ver as montanhas ao longe. Pude jurar que vi um trio de cabecinhas: um cabelo bem cheio e castanho, um espetado e preto e um flamejante e mais alto. Mas eu não podia ter certeza, afinal, eram só borrõezinhos ao longe.

Eu queria que Luna estivesse ali para me dizer que ele estava pensando em mim, que isso é normal, que ele não me esqueceu, e que vai sobreviver.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

Eu estava deitada no sofá, quase cochilando, quando senti aquela formigação estranha, e sabia que ele estava me procurando mentalmente de novo. Dessa vez um pressentimento me inundou, e eu tive a impressão de que o veria em breve. Pressenti guerra, sangue, maldições imperdoáveis e capa da invisibilidade. Caí no sono e sonhei com uma serpente enorme que é capaz de matar com um olhar: o basilisco.

E isso é estranho, porque fazia muito tempo que eu não sonhava com esse episodio onde uma Ginny-Riddle deixava marcas na parede e açulava serpentes. Talvez alguém precisasse do basilisco, mas isso eu nunca cheguei a saber.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei naquela Sala Precisa tão mudada e cheia de gente foi os olhos dele. Dois faróis verdes, e nesse momento eu soube que ele pensava em mim, que ele se preocupava. Eu via a dor e o cansaço tomando conta de seu rosto, mas ele não parecia estar vencido, ele queria lutar, eu também queria lutar.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

A garota chorava, desesperada, pedia pelos pais, não queria mais lutar.

Fred podia ter feito isso e não morrer.

Eu senti uma vez a mais, em tanto tempo, aquela sensação de ser observada. Olhei ao redor, mas não vi nada. E nesse momento eu senti um pressentimento de adeus, uma despedida silenciosa. E eu tive certeza que ele estava ali, me observando, talvez pela última vez. Como se fosse a última vez, eu olhei pro nada, senti meu coração pular, meus olhos arderam.

Não faça nada, apreça pra mim, não saia daqui.

Mas nada saiu da minha boca, eu apenas olhei o nada. E o nada olhava pra mim, se despedindo.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

Verde, esperança, morte.

Seus olhos tão brilhantes estavam agora fechados, ele estava jogado de qualquer jeito nos braços de Hagrid.

- NÃO!

Caí de joelhos, mas ele nunca saberia que estive sofrendo por ele.

Ele nunca veria meu momento fraco, de olhos e boca arregalados.

Ele nunca mais me veria, nunca mais.

Eu via pessoas chorando, gritando, em choque. E eu não conseguia expressar nada. Meu coração estava prestes a explodir mas eu não conseguia fazer isso se transformar em lágrimas, nem expressões de tristeza. Era pura dor.

As pessoas foram se amontoando e eu perdi aquele corpo sem vida de vista. Eu perdi o verde, a esperança.

Me levantei e olhava para todos os lados, queria sentir suas mãos frias e escutar seu coração silencioso pra ter certeza. Mas eu não o achei, ninguém estava o achando.

Lord Voldemort estava provocando, humilhando as pessoas. Vi Neville vestindo um Chapéu Seletor em chamas e logo depois quase fui atingida por um relâmpago verde.

Então eu vi: eles apareceram do nada e eu nunca senti tanto medo. Os olhos verdes olhando para os vermelhos de Tom Riddle.

Se ele tinha conseguido sobreviver e estava com a capa da invisibilidade, então por que não fugiu? Por que ainda queria enfrentar Voldemort?

Eu queria o chutar, o esmurrar. Idiota, por que não poupava a vida?

Poupava a vida. Meu coração pulou. Ruiva, vermelho, coração batendo.

As mãos dele não estavam frias, afinal. Seu coração não estava silencioso. Ele estava vivo. Amor. Vermelho. Esperança. Verde.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

- Ele olhava o Mapa do Maroto todas as noites, Ginny. Sempre no mesmo lugar: dormitório das garotas do 6º ano da Grifinória. Preciso te dizer o que isso significa?

- Ele pensava em mim, Mione... ele se importava...

- Mas ele fazia isso escondido em suas rondas noturnas, ele queria que ninguém soubesse.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

- Você tentou me proteger todo esse tempo em que se afastou, mas não deu certo: eu estava cada vez mais paranóica. Parecia até a Luna.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria te deixar fora, mas eu me importava com... você é menor de idade e... não queria te magoar.

Mas eu apenas sorri, ele não entendeu que era brincadeira, ele estava se desculpando por salvar os mundos bruxo e trouxa. Bem a cara de Harry James Potter, O Menino Que Pede Desculpas Por Ter Sobrevivido.

- Você acha que é assim? Chega e pede desculpas? – eu dizia em tom brincalhão, mas ele me olhava assustado – Não é o bastante, você tem que recompensar à altura...

Agarrei seu rosto com as mãos e o beijei. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo. E agora éramos só vermelho e verde. **Poderoso e fatal. Uma dupla invencível, irresistível.**

E eu não o largaria mais, não o deixaria ir. Nunca mais. Porque ele era a minha esperança e, eu, o seu amor.

E uma coisa eu entendi: a ligação de um amor é muito mais forte e muito mais poderosa do que a provocada por um feitiço, como a que Harry tinha com Voldemort. Porque a nossa ligação era muito mais do que visões e sensações, a nossa ligação era algo inimaginável e não acabaria com a morte.

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

Qual era o resultado da combinação perfeita? De verde mais vermelho?

Ora, esse resultado era os três tesouros dos Potter: James, Albus e Lilly. Os tesouros da minha vida.

Tudo que se completa deixa marcas, Harry e eu deixamos as nossas.

Talvez seja assim com nossos tesouros também.

Talvez James encontre várias pessoas que o completem, do jeito que o garoto é conquistador.

Talvez Albus, com seu jeito tímido, encontre uma pessoa que o complete.

Talvez Lilly já tenha encontrado alguém que a completa, alguém de sardas e olhos azuis.

- Não, Lilly. Faltam dois dias para o sábado. Por que o interesse, mocinha?

- Tia Hermione disse que sábado a Rose e o Hugo podiam vir aqui em casa, lembra?

Harry me lançou um olhar furtivo, ele não queria entregar a nossa princesinha tão cedo para alguém que podia ter a amplitude emocional de Ron.

- Rose e Albus. O que tem esses dois, princesa?

- Não sei papai, as vezes eles ficam estudando e eu já escutei eles xingando um tal de Scorpius. De uns nomes bem feios, viu.

Eu segurei uma risada.

- E você e Hugo, o que tem vocês dois?

Eu engasguei.

- Sei lá, papai. Nós ficamos tentando adivinhar como é Hogwarts. Nós jogamos quebra-cabeça e ele me ensinou xadrez de bruxo, mas eu sempre perco.

- Talvez seja melhor você castrar seu filho, Ron. Ele está atrás da minha princesa.

Eu dei um tapa no seu braço.

- Cale a boca, Harry.

- Mas ele 'tá atrás dela em que sentido?

- Ele ta ensinando ela a jogar xadrez, Ron!

- Oh-oh. Isso é um mau sinal. Então ele está realmente atrás de sua princesinha. Perdeu, Harry, já era. – e depois que Hermione saiu de perto – mas elas nunca aprendem, até hoje eu ganho da Mione.

- Eu ganho da Ginny.

- Isso não é verdade. Você só ganhou uma vez, Harry. O resto das partidas eu que ganhei.

- Ham. É verdade. – ele disse desanimado – mas isso é porque você só trapaceia!

Verde, vermelho, azul.

Hermione chegou com as bebidas.

Verde, vermelho, azul, roxo.

A campainha tocou e eu soube que o resto das minhas cores iam invadir a nossa casa. Mas eu sabia que no final do dia sobraria verde e vermelho novamente.

E seríamos de novo só verde e vermelho, para sempre. (:

~~~~~~x~~~~~~

sigam meu twitter: voldie_m

primeira fanfic HarryxGinny, espero que tenha ficado boa (:


End file.
